The Unseen Moments
by DMSJ1995
Summary: What happened to the moments that were not seen. Here are the moments of favorite characters from Vampire Diaries. Unseen moments that everyone might have been thinking of or wondered. What can happen? Follow and we will see. The scenes that we wished for and wanted to know more about.(R: T-M. I don't Vampire Diaries.)
1. Chapter 1: The False Kiss

I did try to fix everything that I messed up. I thought I was doing good for her. But looks like I was just messing everything up. I don't want to do that to her. Headed to her place to fix everything. I was going to fix everything. When I got done I was heading out. I saw Elena coming to the porch.

"Hey." I said when she came up to the porch.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I wanted to fix things. But Elena I am no hero. I only bring bad." I told her.

"How is that? All I have seen was not bad." She told me.

"You know what is funny. I came here to destroy this town. After today I found myself wanting to safe this town." I told her truthfully.

She looked at me and didn't say a word. I was kind of hoping she would. She always knows what to say to me. Truly after I meet her and got to know her. I wanted to change. She was a big part of it. But after today I changed a lot.

"We all know I am not the hero Elena. I am the bad guy. I want to change that. But it might take time. Or it might never happen." I told her.

"I think it's possible. I have seen you be both and anything can happen." She told me.

I smiled at her and lend in to kiss her cheek. I then pulled back to leave. But she stopped me. She turned me back and pulled me closer. What was she doing? She was with Stefan. Why was she going to do this?

She then lends in and she put her lips on mine. We kissed. But we didn't stop. It just deepens. Passion was coming from the kiss. She wanted it. I wanted it. But it was wrong. Luckily the door opened, and Jenna was standing there. We pulled apart after that.

*Jenna's POV*

I heard talking outside. It must be Elena. About time she got home. It was late. I was starting to get worried. I opened the door to see her and Damon kissing on the porch. They both looked at me. She had guilty in her eyes now. What was she doing?

"Come on. Get inside. It's late." I commanded her. I don't that often. But right now, it was right. Damon just quickly glanced at me before I shut the door on him.

I really don't get why she just did that. What was going throw her mind. She was with Stefan. But she was kissing Damon on the porch. Something isn't right here.

"What was that all about?" I asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to bed." Elena said to me. She barely even looked at me. Something wasn't right. That isn't the Elena I know. We will be talking about this.

*Elena's POV*

I just got home. I was on the phone with Stefan. A lot of weird stuff just happened.

"I don't know Stefan. It's like someone took everything." I told him. My bag and my things I was posting to bring home with me was gone. I didn't know where. Just my luck.

"Hey, we will look for them tomorrow. Just get some sleep for tonight and I will help you tomorrow." Stefan told me.

"Deal. But I don't know how much sleep I am going to get." I told him truthfully.

"Just try Elena. I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you." He told me.

"Love you too. See you tomorrow." I told him.

When I hanged up my phone I looked up to see Damon standing there. What was he doing here? I walked up to my porch and asked,

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Elena?!" He said to me.

"Yeah. You okay Damon?" I asked him. He looked surprised to see me. What was going on with him.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" He asked me confused.

"I live here. I can ask you the same thing." I told him.

"Yes, I know. It's just never mind. We should talk about what just happened." He told me.

"What are you talking about? What just happened?" I asked him confused.

"Don't act like that Elena. Like it never happened." Damon said upset about what we were talking about. But I wasn't acting. I really didn't know what he was taking about. I was so lost.

*Damon's POV*

She really didn't know what I was talking about. Mostly when it just happened not that long ago. She really is not caring about it. Like it was nothing. She had so much passion in it.

"Elena, the kiss we just had here on this porch." I told her.

"Damon, we didn't kiss. Mostly not here on this porch." She told me.

"If you think we didn't kiss then who was the one I kissed… Katherine." I said. I looked up to Elena. We both ran inside to her house. There was no one here.

Then went to Elena's room. She then showed me her bags and everything. She then said,

"These are my missing bags. She took them." She told me.

"I will find her and take care of it. I promise Elena." I told her. I then left. I went to end this. She went too far now.


	2. Chapter 2: The Needed Advice

I only want what is best for her. Even if it means that I have to be there for her just as a friend and not a boyfriend. If I still have her in my life that is fine with me. I will keep it all inside and hide it away from the world if I have too.

"Isn't early to be drinking alone?" I heard someone say to me from behind me. I turned around to see my best buddy, Ric.

"It's happy hour somewhere. Why not now for me?" I told him.

"You are right there. But Damon Salvotor day drunk. It can only lead up to one thing. Something is bothering you." He said taking a seat next to me.

"One, I am not drunk, yet. Second, nothing is bothering me. Third, what if I just want a drink." I told him. I was trying not to give any to much on why I was here. But I should know better. This is Ric I am talking about. He probably already knows what is bothering me.

"I only believe one of those things. You are hiding behind alchole. What will that do to help you." He asked me.

"I don't know yet. I haven't seen the bottom of the bottle just yet." I told him jokely.

"Damon, you know if you want to be the better man for her. This isn't the way. I should know." He told me.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Are you going to join me or not?" I asked offering him a glass.

He took the drink from my hand and said,

"One drink. But you do know what I am talking about. You are trying to drown your feelings for Elena with alchole. When that doesn't work you are going to try find someone to help you forget for a little bit."

Like I said, Ric knows me to well. He know why I was here and everything. Maybe I was trying to forget her for a moment. But it hasn't worked yet. She is right there in my head. Stubborn and not leaving. I can't get her out.

"Maybe that was my plan. But what is the bad in that?" I asked him.

"Really Damon? Think about that for a bit. Do you want to hurt her or be the one to make her smile?" He asked me.

The bartener just poured my another glass of what I was drinking. I looked at it and then to Ric. He was right. Thisn't the right thing to do. If I want to girl. I have to fight for her. Stefan and her are not together anymore. But I will show her I am the better brother for her.

I then pushed the glass away and paid for the drinks I had. I then got up and looked at Ric. He smirked at me and said,

"Get the girl."

"I will." I said.

Ric downed that one drink I gave him and joined me out. I know this wasn't over. But that was okay. I needed to talk with him any ways. We then just walked to town.

"So, do you to tell me what happened?" He asked me.

"Well, she told me that she will always love Stefan. That nothing was not going to happen between us. She doesn't want to ruin our friendship. But I know better. She is hiding her feelings for me. I can see it in her eyes." I told him.

"Well, I know better to open my mouth. But I know you can do it. You just got to be the better you. I also know there is something there. Everyone knows." Ric told me.

I couldn't help but smile about that. I know everyone knows that there is something there. There was something there since day one. The first time I meet her. It always made me think. What if I never made her forget me?

"Yeah, that is why Stefan tries to keep her away from me." I told him.

"He can't do that forever. She is her own person and you two have this bond that no one understands. Just keep being you. She will come around." He told me.

"I will. I will prove to her that I am right guy for her. I will get the girl sooner or later." I told him.

I will prove her that I am the guy for her. I don't want see her hurt. I will try to take her pain away. I will be her knight in shining armor. Starting now I am going to prove everyone wrong. Elena and I belong together.


	3. Chapter 3: True Feelings

I know what I did was wrong. Trust me I feel wrong about it. But at the same time, it felt all right. I feel like I didn't do anything wrong. It felt right to me. I felt that way for a while. Since the day Stefan has been trying to control my safeties and who I see. There was Damon being himself. What we did at the hotel was not right, but it felt right.

Damon dropped Jeremy and I at home first before heading back to his place. I hope Stefan had more luck then we did. But I wasn't really caring about that right now. All I had on my mind was the motel and what Damon said to me.

"I am not going to make this any easier on you. I won't mess up this time." Just keeps playing in my head like it's on a loop.

I went to my room. I quiet took a shower thinking that would help me. But it didn't. I need to talk to someone about this. Caroline would probably question me more then listen to me. I then grabbed my phone and texted Bonnie. She always knows to say and listens.

 _Hey Bonnie. You awake. Really need some advice right now._

 _Yeah I am awake. Never went to sleep yet. How was the thing with Jeremy and the bloodline?_

 _Well, Jeremy is home with me. He was not safe down there. Kol was there pretending to be his friend. Also, still don't know which original everyone comes from. We hit a dead end like literally._

 _Wow. Is Jeremy safe?_

 _Yeah. He is fine. Just tired. You probably can talk to him tomorrow._

 _Okay. So, what's going on? You said you needed to talk._

 _Well, there is something I need to say, and I think it might be best you call me. Too much to text._

Just then my phone was ringing, and Bonnie's name popped up. I answered it. I didn't give her time to say anything I just right for it. I said,

"Damon and I made out at the motel we were hiding at."

"What are you kidding me?" She asked me.

"No. I was laying in one of the beds of the motel we were staying at and talking to him about a few things. Then I started to get these feeling towards him and I had to get away from him. So, I went outside to get some fresh air. He followed me. Then I can't hold it back any more I kissed him. Which lead to us making out. Jeremy caught us. Which is why we stopped." I told her. I wasn't going to hold anything back from her.

"So, what does that mean between you and Stefan?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I didn't want it to happen. Because that just proves Stefan's theory. He thinks I have feelings for Damon. I don't want to hurt him." I told her.

"Do you?" She asked me.

I didn't say anything right away. I was thinking everything through. I didn't want to prove Stefan right because he will try to hard and everything. Also, try to keep his brother away from me. I don't want to lose Damon. He is apart of my life I need.

"I don't know what I feel." I told her truthfully. I wasn't lying. I truly don't want what I feel right now. I do love Stefan. But Damon snuck into my heart and he isn't leaving.

"Elena, you won't be making out with him at shady motel hallways if you didn't have feelings for him like that." Bonnie told me.

She was right. I won't have done that if I didn't have feelings like that for Damon. But I still do love Stefan. I don't know how to handle this. Damon isn't going to make it easy for me. He made that clear before heading back here.

"Your right. It's just I don't know how to tell Stefan about it." I told her.

"He deserves to know. No matter what." She told me.

"I know he does. It's just I still love him. But Damon snuck into my heart and he won't leave. Damon made it clear to me before we came back to Mystic Falls that he isn't going to make it easy for me." I told her.

"I think you first got to admit it to yourself." She told me.

"Admit what my feelings. Isn't that what I have just did." I said.

"No. You said Damon snuck into your heart. But you said nothing about how you feel." She told me.

She was right again. I haven't anything how I feel for him. This whole time I was saying how I love Stefan. I was trying to hide my real feelings for Damon. I then said,

"I think I am falling in love with Damon."


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Revealed

My life was never the same when I first saw her. That was the reason I stayed. I was going to make some trouble and leave. But when I first spotted her it all changed. My life was never the same. Elena Gilbert was the who stole my heart.

"I don't know how tell her Damon. But it's getting harder every day being around her." Stefan was complaining to be about.

"Then just tell her my brother. If I were you. I would have told her a long time ago." I told him.

"What if she freaks out and hates me for it?" He asked out loud.

"Then compel her to forget. She needs to know the truth. Both truth brother." I told him.

"Damon, she doesn't need to know the second on. It will freak her out and she will never want to see me again." He told me.

"If you don't do it. I will." I told him.

"You won't do a thing. I know you want to make my life a living hell. But Elena doesn't deserve that. She doesn't need any of this in her life." Stefan said.

"That is where you are wrong Stefan. Elena has all right to know when she looks just like Katherine. But she is better." I told him.

"Damon. She is nothing like her. She may look like her. But she is sweet, kind, and down to earth. Katherine was cruel, evil, and only thought of herself." Stefan told me.

"I know that. We both we were with her. I know Elena is different. That is why she needs to know. It's only right. It's what's good for her." I told him.

"What do you know the best for her? You don't care. All you care is for yourself and other's pain." Stefan said to me.

"I do care. I wonder if I care more then you do. She needs to know before something bad happens to her. You want to keep her in the dark and not tell her anything. She will figure it out. She will hate you more afterwards. But you know what I am not going let her hate me for it." I told him.

Stefan stood there looking at me. I know he was looking for something in my eyes. I can't hide it anymore from him. He was going to figure out sooner or later. He then saw it. The one thing I know he didn't want to see. Or know.

"You are in love with her. Why? Why are you doing this to me again?" He asked me.

"I can't help it. When I first meet her, I saw something in her. She was different. She had so much light in her. I fell for her. I didn't mean for it to happen. I really mean it brother. But it did. I am in love with Elena." I told him truthfully.

I felt like a weight was just lift off my shoulders. I know he was going to hate me for this. He probably thinks I did this all to make his life a living hell. But after meeting her and getting to know Elena. I didn't care that anymore.

"Damon, you can't. You are going to be bad for her. She needs me in her life. That's why I made my mind up. I am not going to tell her. She will not know the truth about us or Katherine. You are going to stay away from her." Stefan told me. Or more like demanded.

"Stefan, you can't do that. You can't make that decision for me. If I want to be around her. I will. She makes me want to be a better person. Don't you know I know I am not any good for her. That is why you are still with her. I know I will just hurt her and everything. But you know what. I am going to tell her." I told him. But before he could say anything I just left.

She has the right to know. Even if she is going to hate me or freak out. At less I know she knows the truth. At less she won't be hidden in the dark for all this.


	5. Chapter 5: First Meeting Revealed

What we all know is that Stefan was the one Elena meet first. But I feel like there was a different story to tell. There is only one other person I can ask about it. Damon Salvatore is going to get to tell his story.

I went to the Salvatore's boarding house. He was usually would be there if he was in town. I just went right into house to see where he was. I then saw him laying there on the couch. He had his eyes closed.

"Don't you have a room sleep in?" I asked him.

"Yes. But this was the closest thing was. What do you want?" He asked me.

"What you don't want company?" I asked him.

"No. That is why the door was shut. Has everyone forget the word knock? You guys just want to come in and bother me." He told me.

"Well, I then will ask your brother about your true meeting with Elena." I told him.

He then sat up and looked at me. I know I now got his attention. He then asked,

"Why would you think I met Elena a different away?"

"Just the way you act around her. Also, a hunch." I told her.

He looked away from me. He didn't say anything to me. I know now I got his attention. But what is going to tell me? I stood there waiting for him to say something. I then just said,

"Are you going to tell the true story or are we just going to stay in silence until you man up?"

"Fine. You want to hear the true story then take a seat." He told me.

I went over to one of the chairs. I watched him get up and refill his glass that was sitting on the floor when I got here. He then came and sat down on the couch he was laying on earlier. He then said,

"Yes, the away I met Elena was not when she first came here to the boarding house."

I just sat there. I know he needs to get this story out. It looks like he has been holding on to it too long. I am going to let him release that. He can let it go and maybe I can help him.

"I meet Elena when I first arrived here. Before anyone know I was here. She was walking back from a fight she had with Matt. She was on the phone with you. She was telling you about her feelings for Matt." He was telling me.

"Wait, you were the stranger that told her to get everything she wants?" I asked him.

"Yes. I was the one that told her she wants love to consume her, passion, adventure, even a little danger." He told me truthfully.

"Then why doesn't she remember meeting you?" I asked him.

"Think about that Bonnie?" He asked me.

"Wait, you compelled her to forget." I said.

"Not to forget. But not to remember me." He told me.

"You love her, don't you?" I asked him.

He looked at me. He was trying to hide. But now after him telling me that story. I can see it. He feels in love with her the first time he saw her. He then said,

"When I first saw her. I know she was different. I thought at first, she was Katherine and then I investigated her eyes. She was not her. She was better. Pure heart."

I can tell he cares for a lot. I really do think he would be the best for her. Even if he is not the best for her. But he gives her what she wants. A love to consume her, passion, adventure, even a little danger.


	6. Chapter 6: Awake Again

Today is a new day. Today is going to be a better day. Today is going to be the day I live again.

I felt different. Something was going on. I felt like I was alive again. I open my eyes to see the sun shining in the room I was in. I then saw Bonnie standing there.

"Is this real?" I asked her to look a shocked Bonnie.

"Yes. I did it. It took time, but I didn't." She told me.

"You did it." I said giving her a hug.

"Looks like I'm finally getting a hang of this witch thing." Bonnie told me.

"Where is he?" I asked her.

"He's at the graveyard saying goodbye." She told me.

I then nodded and got out the bed. I was at Salvador's house. I was ready to see him again. I missed him so much.

*Damon's POV*

I can't believe I was standing here. I always thought I would be the first one to go. Not my brother. This was my last goodbye to my brother. I hope he was at peace now.

"He is at peace now." Caroline says showing up beside me.

"I hope so." I said to her.

"We will see him again." She told me.

"You will. I probably be heading the other way. Who knows maybe they'll reopen help for me." I told her.

"Really Damon?" She said hitting my arm lightly.

"Yeah. I can knock Catherine out of her throne and I can rule it." I told her jokingly.

"You see him again. I know you will." She told me.

I am lucky to have Caroline in my life. She believes that I can be a better man like Elena does. Think about Elena, how am I going to tell her when she wakes up?

"How am I going to tell her?" I asked Caroline.

"Just the truth. Tell her you were being the hero like always." Caroline told me.

I didn't even have to tell her who I was talking about. She knew. How far our relationship has come.

"You will tell her everything if something happens to me?" I asked her.

I am a human now. Anything could happen now. I have to know Caroline will tell Elena everything. I just hope I will get to see her again before anything could happen.

"Of course, I would. I will tell her everything about you and Stefan. She will know everything." Caroline told me.

"Thanks. I just wish he was here for all." I told her truthfully.

"He is with us. He's always with us. Right in here." She said touching my heart.

"Thanks Caroline." I told her.

"That is what family for." She said.

She gave my hand one more squeeze and then she left me alone again. I test Stefan's plaque one more time before saying,

"Goodbye brother."

I then headed out to meet up with Caroline outside. I saw her stop at the entry. What now? I swear if someone is here to start trouble they will regret it. I came behind her. She stepped aside so I can see who it was.

*Elena's POV*

I just stood there waiting for them to come out. Caroline was the first. She just stopped in her footsteps. She covered her mouth in surprise. Then I saw one person I thought I would never see again. Caroline then moved out of the way, so he could see me.

"Elena." He said.

I couldn't stand there anymore. I ran to him. I ran right into his arms. We didn't say anything. He just kissed me. How I dreamt about this moment. We pull away from each other and I then gave Caroline a hug.

"You're awake. How?" Caroline asked.

"Bonnie did it." I said looking over to Bonnie.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Damien said giving her a hug.

"Always." She said hugging him back.

Then Caroline, Bonnie, and I went and sat down at a bench. I have something to tell Caroline. I took her hand and said,

"Stefan came and saw me before I woke. I have something to tell you. He will always love you to."

"He heard me." She said. I nodded to tell her he did.

We then did our own goodbyes by placing tokens that remind us of him. Damon was the last one. He placed his daylight ring down. I then went over to him and linked arms with him. We then all walked away together. As a family.


	7. Chapter 7: Forget It All

I couldn't do it anymore. I just hurt. I feel like part of me is missing. I can never get back. If I can't get it back, then I want to forget about it.

Damon has been gone for a month now it still hurts. A part of me want it to end and let it go. But I can't. I miss him to much. There is one way to end it all.

Ric came and checked on me like he always does since Damon's death. I know it's not easy for him either. But he is also going throw something harder. Change to a vampire.

"Hey. How are you?" He said leaning against my door.

"I'm alright. How are you? I know no one really asked you that yet." I asked him.

After everything happened with losing Bonnie and Damon thing changed around here. Caroline left collage. Stefan is somewhere I don't know where. Mystic Falls is supernatural safe because of a barrier that is up around the town.

"I'm doing alright. It made everything easier when I left Mystic Falls. Also, my ex moved in and far away. The blood lust isn't that bad." He told me.

"That's good. There are good things about it all. Or I thought there was. A love that can last forever. I thought that was going to be me and Damon. But now there is a pain there forever. I won't turn of my humanity. But you can make me forget it all. Please Ric." I said.

I know I was going the easy way out, but I can't do it anymore. My last option is turning off my humanity to make the pain stop. I can't do that. I won't do that.

"Are you sure want to forget about him?" Ric asked me.

"Yes. I want to forget my love for Damon." I told him.

Later that day we were going to try find out that one memory, one moment that I fall in love with Damon and change it forever. I was in Ric's office with him.

"When was the moment you started to have feelings for Damon?" Ric asked me.

"Maybe when he stepped in for Stefan at the Mystic Fall pageant. It was when Stefan was trying to control his blood lust for human blood." I told him.

Ric looked me into my eyes and said,

"Damon never stepped in for Stefan. You were so embarrassed."

I let the compassion take a hold of me. The memory of that moment changed. I now remember being alone on that day and being embarrassed by it. Ric then asked me,

"Who is Damon Salvatore?"

"Damon Salvatore is my boyfriend. I love him. He is dead." I told him.

He then sighed. He knows that wasn't the one thing that made me fall in love with him. We then did this for a while now. We have been changing different memories, but nothing has worked. I just gave up and went back to my room.

*Ric's POV*

There must be one memory. One moment that changed Elena's feelings for Damon. But we haven't figured it out yet. But I know one person who might know. I then called Caroline.

"Hey." She said when she answered.

"I need some help. Elena and I have been trying to figure out that one moment she feels for Damon. Do you think you can help?" I asked her.

"Of course, I can help. Everyone knows when she started to have true feelings for him. She is just denying it because she was still with Stefan at that time." Caroline told me.

Right the summer Stefan was not himself. He was ripper Stefan. Elena and Damon were trying to figure out how to help him. But when in that moment did she fall for him? I remember them getting closer that summer. But what was it?

"Thanks Caroline." I told her.

"No problem." She said.

We then hanged up and I went to Elena's room. I knocked on her door. I know she was in there. I can hear her breathing. One good thing about being a vampire. She then opened the for me.

"What?" She asked. I know she was done but I need to get her to open about it one more time.

"Tell me everyone about you and Damon when you were with Stefan that one summer." I asked her.

*Elena's POV*

I can't believe he is asking this. I was always faithful to Stefan. Even when he went all ripper on us that summer.

"I was always faithful to Stefan when I was with him." I told him.

"I know you were. But something happened that summer you are denying. I think that could be the moment." Ric told me.

There was this one moment. After that moment I did look at Damon a different way. He was right. I then said,

"It was my birthday. I was getting ready for this birthday party Caroline was throwing me. I was just about not to go down because I wasn't in the mood most after everything we were go throw that summer. There was Damon. He wanted to give me my birthday gift. It was the necklace that his brother gave me. I thought I lost it. It was the one thing that gave me hope for Stefan. Even though I know how Damon felt for me. He still gave it to me. It was the biggest selfless thing he did. That was when I know." I told him.

"Damon never came up. The party sucked. The rest of the night you stay home and watch movies with Jeremy." Ric said.

Something happened. I don't know what. Everything in me changed. I then said,

"Jeremy."

"Elena, who is Damon Salvatore?" Ric asked me.

Why was he asking me about him? But I still answered. I then said,

"He is Stefan's brother. He is a monster and he is dead."

(A/N: I do take request of anyone's favorite scene or moment they want to read. Also, any characters or couples they want. Just comment them or message me. Would love to hear what you guys would want.)


	8. Chapter 8: Miss Mystic Falls

I always thought Stefan could control this. Could control the blood lust. He told me he could. I don't know. Right now, at this moment tells me different. If he wasn't there I don't what would happen.

I was getting ready in the room I put in. This Miss Mystic Falls was never really my mind. I was doing it for my mother. I sighed up when she was alive. So, for her I am still going throw with it.

"You look gorgeous." I heard from the door. I looked up in the mirror to see Damon standing there.

"Thanks. I didn't think you were coming. I thought this wasn't your scene." I said to him.

I really didn't think he would show up. I know it's a big thing in town. But how Damon talked about me being in. I thought he thought it was stupid.

"Well, why wouldn't I show to support a gorgeous girl like you. Also, I'm trying to keep an eye on Stefan." Damon told me.

"Smart. But if you don't mind. I need to finish getting ready." I told him.

He then left me. I know Stefan thinks he can do this alone. But I'm happy Damon is hanging around to help any way possible. I'm getting worried about Stefan lately. He is acting different.

When it was time we lined up at the stairs. We were going to descend from the stairs and meet our escorts at the bottom. Then we will go to the backyard for the main dance.

I was waiting for my name to be called. I was getting this bad feeling. I just don't know what. When it was my turn I was standing on the top of the stairs. I looked down to see that Stefan wasn't there.

"Elena Gilbert escorted by Stefan Salvatore." Carol Lockwood said.

I just stood there for a bit. Then I headed down the stairs. Everyone was looking around. He didn't show. Where was he? Did the blood lust really get to him? He told me he had it all under control.

Just when I thought I was going to be the laughing stock of the event. Damon came to my rescue. He came to step in for his brother.

"Where is Stefan?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He told me.

"What do we do now?" I asked him.

"We get throw this dance first." He told me.

*Damon's POV*

All we must do is get throw this dance. We were walking to the backyard. I then heard Jenna asked Alaric,

"What is she doing with Damon?"

"I don't know." Alaric answered her.

What else is Damon is doing the right thing for Elena. I couldn't let Elena be embarrassed by this. She doesn't deserve it. Stefan shouldn't have agreed if he know this was going to happen.

When the music start I started to dance. It was second nature to me. I learned it a long time ago. I looked at Elena the whole time.

*Elena's POV*

When we were dancing it felt right with Damon. He was a different man. I am seeing a different man today. He was willing stepped up and saved me. When the dance was over I walked away. I wanted to see if I could find Stefan. Or see if anyone knows where Stefan is.

I tried to text or call him multiple times. He hasn't answered any of them. I was starting to worry about him. I then saw Damon. He came over to me with Alaric.

"He isn't answering anything." I told him.

"Don't worry Elena. We will find him." Damon said.

Then Alaric and he went to find Stefan. I was worried now. But I know that they will find him and help him. I just must wait. Also, hope. But I do know one thing this was some Miss Mystic Falls.


	9. Chapter 9: My Believer

I never wanted to fall for someone. I can't fall for someone like this. Mostly, with the destiny I have with my twin. I just can't bring another person into this. I can't put them throw that pain when I am gone. I won't differently will not let him go throw that pain. He doesn't deserve that.

"You have been avoiding me." I headed behind me.

I turned around to see Tyler standing there. I was trying my best not to get close to him. So, yes, I have been avoiding him. But somehow, he figured out that I was working today.

"No, I haven't. I do have a life to live." I told him.

"Really Liv? I know when someone is trying to stay away for different reasons." He told me.

Tyler has never given up. He has been the only guy that I haven't be able to shack. All the other guys leave after I turn into a straight ass bitch. Then they would not want anything with me. But Tyler is something else. He just doesn't get it.

"Tyler, what do you want? I am busy right now." I asked him.

"You know what I want. But you still don't want to admit it." He told me.

"I told you Tyler. You and I are never going to happen." I told him.

"We will see. I'm not one of these guys you can just away because you are scared." He told me.

I just walked away from him. I do this right now. Mostly, when my sicko evil brother Kai. My family has been getting down the backs of me and my twin brother Luke. They want us to merge soon. I know if we do it. I will be the one not coming back. Luke will be alive. He is more powerful. We both know that.

I have to say closing is my favorite time. It is just me and this empty space. I usually close alone. I don't mind it. I walked over to the music and pulled my iPod in it. I turned it to full blast and I just went to work.

*Tyler's POV*

I was not going to give up on her. I will show her she can make her own destiny. She doesn't have to do this. She gave me my second chance. I know she has feelings for me. Or she would never do that for me. So, she is just hiding it all from me because she doesn't want to get close.

"You are pathetic." I heard Luke say when he came back into our room.

"Why would you say that?" I asked him. I already know what he was going to say. He has been telling me to give up on this sister forever. But I won't.

"Because we both know she will never say yes to you. If our family wants us to merge. Then you two will never happen." He told me.

"Then what can I do to change that? What can I do to change her mind?" I asked him.

"You can't. Liv is a suborned person. Once she has her head set to one away. There is no way to change it. She is going to stick with her family and merge with me. But I won't do it. I can't kill her." He told me.

"Okay. Then how do we stop you two from merging then?" I asked.

"We don't. Jo isn't powerful enough to go up against Kai. We just keep pushing it off until we can't. But I do believe my sister does need to feel love in her life. I can't believe I'm saying this. But that is probably going to be you." He told me.

"Then what can I do to do that?" I asked him.

"Just keep doing what you are doing. How she is acting is her away to show you she does care for you. But can't get close to protect you. You just have to keep trying." He told me.

"Okay. Thanks." I said.

"She is probably still at work. Closing alone. It might be your only time to talk to her alone. If you want. I will come and try to get throw her thick head of hers." He said.

We then headed to the place we all love hanging out. When we got there the door was opened. I looked at Luke. That wasn't right. Then we heard noise from inside. We went right inside. When we did you saw Kai there.

Luke face when straight and mad. This wasn't going to be good. What was he doing here? Then I heard Luke saying something I didn't understand. I went to see if Liv was alright. I saw her saying those same words Luke was saying. They were trying to take down Kai. Then everything went quiet. Liv stopped chatting. I then heard Luke asked,

"Liv, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just bruised a bit. But nothing bad." She answered him.

I helped Liv up. Kai was no more there. He must have ran. Like the coward he is. I looked at Liv with worried eyes. She then said,

"I am fine Tyler. I swear."

"What was he doing here?" I asked her.

*Liv's POV*

I don't know what I should tell him. I didn't want to worry him. But he needs to know the truth. I then said,

"He was here to kill me or drain me of all my magic."

"What?" Luke asked scared a bit.

We both know Kai just took a big risk by doing this. But must think he couldn't win this one. He was almost close if Tyler and Luke didn't come. Tyler and Luke then helped me clean up the mess and close. After that Tyler walked me back to my dorm.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Just shaken up a bit. That's it." I told him truthfully.

"I just can't believe Kai would risk everything to try to kill you. Does he know he was the one going to end up dead?" Tyler said.

"Tyler, he is running out of options and time. So, he is taking out his problem. He came after me because I'm the weakest of me and Luke. He almost did it if you and Luke didn't come right when you did." I told him.

"Liv don't say that. You are a strong witch. You could have won. Kai was going to be the sorry one." He told me.

He made me stop in my place. He looked right into my eyes. He really does believe I'm strong enough for all of this. I don't even think I am.

"No, I'm not. If Luke didn't use his magic to help me I won't be stand here. Kai know that when he came after me." I told him. I'm trying to get throw his head. I'm not going to be here one day.

He shocks his head at me and then did the one thing I didn't want him to do. He kissed me. I kissed him back. When he pulled away. He looked at me and said,

"Oliva Parker, you are the bravest, smartest, and strongest witch I have ever meet. I know you don't see that. But I do. I believe you can do this. I will be here beside you no matter what. There is no way to get ride of me."

I have never had some believe in me like that. My father looks to Luke because he knows. Luke just treats me like his fragile sister he needs to protect. But Tyler, he sees me how I should. He really does believe in me.

"You believe in me?" I asked.

"Yes. I will always remind you it." He told me.

I just nodded in understanding. We then headed back to my dorm holding hands. Looks like he did it. He got me to believe everything can work out. If I'm with him, I think I can believe it all is going to work out.


	10. Chapter 10: Always Comes Back

I know she was always going to be there for me. She maybe away from me. But if I am in trouble she would be there for me. Like always. Rebekah Mikaelson will always be the one I let get away.

I woke up after getting attacked. I couldn't see anything. It was dark. I started to feel around. It felt like metal. I then tried to get out. It seems like there is a locked door. Where am I?

"HELP! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" I yelled.

*Rebekah's POV*

When I went back to Mystic Falls with Klaus I only came to keep an eye on him. I may go check on Matt. But don't get close. I can't afford getting to close.

"So, are you going to see your human play toy while we are in town?" Klaus asked me.

"That is none of your business. Don't worry brother I will be returning with you to our hell home." I told him.

"You know it won't be smart. But you know you all I want is your happiness." He told me.

"Sure, you do. That's why you always keep stopping me from…" I then went quiet.

I heard someone screaming.

"What lost in of word?" He said.

"Shut up. Do you hear that?" I asked. I then listened closed.

The yelling and bang got clear to me. It was Matt. I didn't give him a chance to answer. I just need to get to Matt.

I then saw a metal safe. What the hell? I really hope he is not dead in there. I then heard his breathing. I was so happy to hear it.

*Matt's POV*

I could hear something someone or something out side of this thing. Then the door got ripped open and the sun came shining in. I climbed out of the metal trap I was stuck in. I looked around to get my eyes agitated. I saw it was a metal safe. Then I turned around to see the one person I thought I never was going to see again.

"Rebekah." I said. I had this huge smile on my face. She was looking back at me.

"I'm gone not three months and look at the trouble you're in." She said to me.

"Well, you know that I can't help it sometimes." I told her.

She came right over to me. When she was right up front now I just happy to have her near again. She will always there to safe me. Take the worse parts and pain away from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Klaus heard what was going on and wanted to see it with his own eyes. Someone had to babysit the crazy hybrid." She told me.

"Or was it because you wanted to see someone?" I asked her.

She looked at me with this smile I always fall in love with. I couldn't hold back any more. I then leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back. When we pulled apart I still had this goofy smile.

*Rebekah's POV*

He always had this goofy smile. He was right. I did want to come to see him. I wanted to see if he was still alive and happy.

"Yes. I wanted to see you. But I was going stay in the shadows." I told him.

"Well, I am happy you didn't." He told me.

"You should be getting back to your friends. Matt, please don't get yourself in this situation again please. I'm not always going to be around." I told him.

"I know. But you know me Rebekah. I can't always stay out of trouble." He told me.

I then saw him walk away. I had to get out of here before I want to stay forever. But I don't regret this. I don't regret any of it. He will always be the one I can't have. The one that got away.


	11. Chapter 11: Fate or Love

For my whole life I tried not to let anyone into my heart. I know one day I was not going to be here. My fate has already been written for me. There wasn't much I could do to change that. Until I meet him. He made me rethink everything. Mostly, rethink my heart.

"Liv, you know it's okay to open up a bit." Luke told me.

Luke has been trying to get me to open about my feelings about Tyler. But I will not be going to. There is nothing there. Or at less nothing to up to.

"Luke, I don't know what you are talking about. I do open to you. So, what's the worry?" I told him.

"Really? Stop putting this act up. I know you. You are my twin. You don't have to do this." He said.

"Do what?" I asked him.

"I know that you have feelings for him. You can't hide it for me. You know you of all people who deserve to have some fun." He told me.

Just then Luke's room door opened. I was hiding away in Luke's room. I wanted to get away from everyone. Tyler then walked into the room. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Hello Liv." He said.

"Tyler." I said.

"What may you bring you here?" He asked me.

"Hiding away. What else." I told him.

"Why are you back? I thought you were going to be gone for the whole day." Luke asked.

"Just came back for my jacket." He said.

I just rolled my eyes. The whole time he was in the room he kept his eyes on me. Never really looked once over to my brother. I just put up my I don't care act when he is around. It's just easier that away. Don't let them in easier to live. Mostly, when your life was already made out for you.

Tyler then was heading out of the room. But stopped before leaving. He then said,

"If you guys want to come and join us. We will be just hanging around the ground."

"No thanks. I am good here." I told him.

"Okay. If you change your mind. Just send me a text." He said leaving.

I just shock my head at him. I went back relaxing on my brother's bed. I was not going to relax on Tyler's bed. Luke looked at me and shock his head. I then asked,

"What?"

"You know you can have some fun for once and while." He told me.

"Luke, you know how this is going to end. When we become one. I will be the one that will not be coming back. We both know that. You are stronger than me. So, why should I even try." I told him.

"Liv, you cannot let this stop your life. We don't have to do it. I will not hurt my sister. You will live if I have anything to say about it. If this was the only reason you won't be doing this then I will do everything in my power to make sure you have an amazing life." Luke told me.

"Luke, we have to do it. It is our destiny. We can't just end it with our father." I said.

"Fine. But you have to tell me why you won't let him in." He told me.

"I don't want to hurt him. He deserves better. Mostly, with what our life is. I can't get attracted to him when I am not going to be here. He should have to go throw that." I told him.

"You do like him? Don't you?" He asked me.

"Yes. I do a lot. But I care for him enough that I won't let him come into this to only get hurt in then end." I told.

"Liv, I can't stand the guy at moments. But I can see that he has changed you for the good. Opened you up. Give him a change. I think he is what you need in your life. He needs you." He told me.

I didn't say anything. I know he was right. But I don't know if I am ready to open to him. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to get hurt. Tyler deserves better then what I can give him. But I can't get him out of my life without hurting myself. He somehow weaseled into my heart and isn't going anywhere.


	12. Chapter 12: Keep on Trying

When I meet her she was different to me. She made it a challenge for me. I know there was something there. But she was just closed and protecting herself. But I still wanted to get close and try. She made me want to be a better man. All my friends could see that.

"Tyler. Earth to Tyler." I heard. I was lost in thought.

I looked over to see Caroline and Elena standing there. I must have been really stuck in my head. I know she was always in my head and that's why I was lost in thought.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Lost in thought." Elena said taking a seat across of me. Caroline took the seat next to me.

"Yeah." I said.

"So, you ready to study? Or are you going to be in head again?" Caroline asked.

"No. I am ready." I said.

We were going to study for a test that was coming up. We were studying at Scull Bar. It was where everyone loves to hang out. I then say her come into the bar. I couldn't help but smile about it. She didn't look that happy. Something was bothering her.

"There he goes. He is a goner now." Caroline said.

"What do you mean? I am still here." I said.

"You know what I mean. You go to Lala land when she is near." Caroline said.

"Come on Caroline. You have to admit she brings a side of him that none of us has seen." Elena said.

"Maybe because he has to chase her. He isn't used to chasing after something he can't have." Caroline said.

"Sitting right here." I said.

"You have to admit she does make you chase her. You like it." Caroline said.

"She is different. That is what I like about her. She makes me think a different away." I told them truthfully.

"Then why are you sitting here? She looks like she needs to talk to someone." Elena said.

"Go get her Romeo." Caroline said.

"I know what she is going to do. She is going to push me away and try to keep me at a distance. So, how do I work with that?" I asked her.

"Just be as stubborn and keep on pushing back." Caroline suggested to me.

"Deal. I will be right back." I said.

I went to the bar area. I then waited until she came over to me. When she did she was defiantly not in a good mood. She then asked,

"What can I get for you?"

"Nothing. I just came over here to see if you are okay?" I asked her.

"I am fine." She told me.

"Now that's a lie. Something is bothering you. So, are you going to tell me or not?" I asked her.

She gave me a look like she doesn't know if she wants to tell me. But then she said,

"My father called me and wanted to know what have been going on and if Luke and I are ready to do it." She told me.

"So, what did you tell him?" I asked her.

"I told him… That I don't know what we are going to do. I told him the truth. I don't want to do it. That I know how the end will come. That I am not ready to go." She told me.

"And he said?" I asked. I was scared what she might say next. I feel like I know what he said.

"That I have to deal with it and do it for the family. It is my duty to our coven. I have no choose it's going to happen one way or another." She told me.

"Liv, if you don't want to do it. Then you will not be doing it. I will do everything I can to make sure of that." I told her.

"Tyler, you can't do anything. He is right. I can't do anything about it." She said.

"It is yours choose. Not theirs. You have a right to choose. I will help protect you for it. I don't care if you want it or not." I told her.

"Thanks Tyler. It looks like you are not a bad guy after all. But don't think this makes any difference." She said.

"I think it does princess." I said.

"Whatever." She said.

She then walked away. I was about to leave until she called me back over. She had three different drinks. She gave them and smiled. She then walked away from me. I then put our drinks down and gave them to Elena and Caroline. I had a huge smile on my face. I am wearing on her. I know it.


	13. Chapter 13: Admitting the Truth

I thought I was going to lose him. I almost did. I can't image my life without him. I almost lost both. But all I could think about in that moment was him. I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. I thought I was going to lose a big apart of me. But the wrong apart of me.

Tonight, was the founder days festival. But also, tonight the founders had something up their sleeves. They were hunting down vampires. It worked. They put them in the basement of my dad's old office building. Then they set it on fire. Damon was in there.

I was so worried. Stefan went in after him. Thanks for Bonnie Stefan and Damon got out save. She did something that made sure Stefan had a clear path to Damon. They got out right before the building went up in flames. When I saw them come out I went right over to them.

Stefan looked over to Bonnie and said,

"Thank you for your help."

"Don't thank me. I didn't do it to help you. I did it for Elena." She told him.

I looked at her and said,

"Thank you, Bonnie. Really thank you."

"No problem." She said.

She then walked away. I looked at Damon and Stefan. They looked like they were alright. I thought at that moment I was going to lose two important people to me. But when I heard Damon was in there and couldn't get out I felt like my heart stopped.

"Come on. These get you home." Stefan said.

"I have to find Jeremy and make sure he is okay." I told him.

"Okay. I will go find him. Damon can you stay with Elena?" Stefan asked him.

"What about you get little Gilbert and we meet you back at Elena's house? I bet Elena just wants to head home." Damon suggested.

"I do. It has been a long day. I still need to call Caroline and make sure she is alright." I told them.

Damon was taking me home. But then my phone went off. I saw it was Matt. I answered it,

"Matt? What's wrong?"

"Caroline, she is heading to the hospital. She passed out. I am heading there now. We were in a car accident." Matt told me.

"I will be right there." I told Matt. I then hanged up. I was now worry about Caroline. I almost lost two people. Now I might lose someone I care about.

"What's wrong Elena?" Damon asked me.

"Caroline passed out and heading to the hospital. Damon, can you please take me there?" I asked him.

"Anything Elena." He told me.

When we got to the hospital I saw Bonnie waiting there. I went right over to her. She gave me a hug. I hugged her back. We were both so worried about Caroline. I then asked,

"How is she?"

"She went into surgery. They think she might not make it. Elena, we can't lose her." Bonnie said with tears.

"We won't lose her." I told her. I was holding back my tears.

"I can help. I can give her my blood. It will heal her. She will be in here for a few days. So, the blood will pass without her dying. She will be watched." Damon said.

I looked over to Bonnie. I know Damon won't do anything until me and Bonnie says so. We will have the last say. I can't lose someone I care for. I then nodded at him to tell him to go for it. He then looked at Bonnie. Now he was just waiting for Bonnies okay.

"Do it. We can't lose her." Bonnie said.

He then left us. I was still there waiting for Stefan to get here. I texted him told him everything. I thought he would be here by now. A couple of minutes has passed and then Damon came over to us.

"She will be fine." Damon told me.

"Thank you Damon." Bonnie said.

"Your welcome." He said.

Bonnie then walked away from us. I was still looking at the door. Damon touched my shoulder and asked,

"Do you want to go home or stay?"

"Can we stay? Until I am told to leave." I asked him.

"Sure. I will go get you and Bonnie some coffee. I will be right back." He told me.

I went right to where Bonnie was. I took the seat next to her. I did tell her that Damon was going to get us coffee. She looked over to me said,

"You care for him. I could tell. But I could also tell that you have feels for him."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I saw your face when you thought you were going to lose him. It was the same one as the day you lost your parents. The fear and everything. You fell for him. Elena, its okay. But you should at less admit it to yourself before others." Bonnie told me.

She was right. I did let him in and fell for him. I was so worried I was going to lose him. He entered my heart and couldn't get him out. I was scared to lose him. I do have to admit it to myself. I have fallen for Damon. I don't want to lose him.


	14. Chapter 14: Life Time Promise

I have a promise that will last a life time. After what happened I thought I was going to have to go throw it all over again. The pain and torcher. But she didn't let it happen. She was the one who took it all. She saved me. She killed him, so I won't trigger my curse again.

I walked to Scull Bar. I know she would be. I need to talk to her. I know she probably don't want to talk to me. But we do need to talk about this. She chooses to save me. I walked into the place. I heard Liv said,

"We are closed."

I ignored her. I just kept on getting closer to her. I know she knows it's me here. But she won't look at me. She keeps doing what she was doing.

"I talked to Elena." I told her.

"We are still closed." She said not looking at me.

I got closer to her. She still didn't look at me. But we need to talk about this. I can't just leave it alone. I need her to know.

"Liv, everyone lived. He was the only one. You choose. You choose to save me. You killed someone." I told her.

She still won't look at me. But I didn't care. All that I care is that she is hearing me. I looked at her and took her hand. I then said,

"I will not waste it. I promise you. I will not waste this chance you gave me."

She then squeezed my hand. She looked over to me and gave me a small smile. I let her hand go and went to help her close. We didn't say anything after that. I let her be. But I wanted to help.

"Tyler, I could let you go throw that. I could tell you didn't want to go throw that again." She told me.

"I didn't want to. You have saved me." I told her truthfully.

"I know you won't waste it. Just do me a favor." She said.

"Sure. Anything." I said.

"Just live your life. Don't ruin it." She told me.

I won't. I promise. I will live my life to the fullest. Appreciate each day. Most on a full moon. She gave me my life back. I then said,

"I will. I promise."

When we got done. We were heading out. But I wasn't ready to go. So, I then asked her,

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure." She answered me.

We then just walked the grounds. We were heading nowhere special. Just walking around together. I liked it. I felt like we were getting closer. Mostly, after tonight. I promise I will not waste what she gave me. She gave me a second chance.


	15. Chapter 15: Helping Hand

When I meet her, I thought she wasn't going to be the one. I was never going to let them in. She was just a monster and that was it. But something changed. I got to know her. I got to see the girl inside and not the monster she wanted people to see. But I saw something else. Something changed.

I was working today. Of course, she was here. I know she was going to be here. She always shows up once in my shift. I was busting tables today. We were shorthanded, so I was helping. I went to my friends table to see if they need anything else.

"You guys are good here?" I asked them.

"Yeah Matt. We are good. Thanks." Elena told me.

"You guys shorthanded or something?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, one of the wait staff members call off sick. So, I am helping any way I can today." I told them.

I then went to help some more. I then saw her sitting there with an empty cup. I went over to table and asked,

"Do you need a refill Rebekah?"

"Yes please." She said handing me her cup.

I then walked away from her table. I got her drink and came back to her table. But she wasn't there. I put her drink down. Maybe she went to the restroom. I looked around to see if I could see her. I then spotted her. She was at a table. She had a tray in her hand. What is she doing?

I went over to the bar area. My boss was here today. He looked at me and then asked,

"Who is she? I have multiple people come up to me saying she is amazing and a great worker. But I don't remember hiring her."

"Her name is Rebekah. I know her. She doesn't work here." I told him truthfully.

She then came over to us to put the tray back. She looked at me and my boss. She then said,

"What? You guys looked like you need helped. That table was waiting for a while for their order. Why not?"

"Thanks. I usually don't do this. But it looks like you are great. Do you mind stepping in and helping? I will pay you for whatever you do." My boss told her.

"Sure." She said.

She then took another order and headed away. What is going on with her? Why did she want to help? When the day finally slowed we got time to talk. I went over to Rebekah. She was just finishing up with a table. I went to help her clean it up.

"Here let me take that." I said taking a small stack of plates.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Thanks for helping today Rebekah. That was really nice of you." I told her.

"I told you Matt. I maybe a Mikaelson but I am nothing like my brothers. I am different." She told me.

"I can see that." I told her.

We went over to the bar. When closing came Rebekah still stuck around and helped. My boss went over to her thanked her for her help and paid her. We all went to leave. I saw Rebekah starting to walk. I went over to her and asked,

"Rebekah, can I give you a ride?"

"It's fine Matt. I think I can handle myself if someone tried anything." She told me.

"Rebekah, please." I said.

"Okay. Fine." She said.

I went to my car with her. After seeing her helping today. I saw a different side of her. A side that made me think everything over. Mostly, my feelings about her. It really did open my eyes. The drive to her place was quiet.

"Thanks for the ride Matt." She said when she was getting out.

"No problem. Rebekah, do you mean when you told me that you want to be different?" I asked her.

"Yes." She asked me.

"Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" I asked her.

She gave me a smile then said,

"Yes."

"Okay. I will be here at seven o'clock. Let's see where this goes Rebekah." I told her.

"Deal. Night Matt." She told me.

"Night Rebekah." I told her.

After today I saw something new in her. Something I never thought could be possible in her family. She really did want to be different. I want to help her. Like she helps us tonight. I think there might be something there.


	16. Chapter 16: Trying to Understand

I know my family would never understand. They only look at them like food or play toys. But something about him is different. He treats me like I am human and not this monster. That is why I couldn't let my brother feed on him that night. I could let him get hurt when he treated me the away I always wanted to be treated.

Matt just dropped me off at home from the dance committee. We were getting the gym ready for the dance that was coming up. It was nice doing something normal. Be a human for once. Or at less act like one. I went inside to see my brothers waiting there for me. What now?

"What?" I asked annoyed seeing them.

"Was that Matt? Why didn't you invite him in? We would love to get to know him." Klaus asked me.

"Yeah sis. You have been hanging around him a lot. Or should I say stocking him a lot." Kol said.

I just ignored them and walked away. But of course, they followed me. I know why Elijah is following me. He wants to make sure I don't kill our brothers. Trust me the thought went throw my mind.

"What do you lot want?" I asked them.

"Just want to talk with you. What we can't have a good conversation with our own sister?" Klaus said.

I looked over to Elijah. He doesn't even know why these two are bothering me. I sighed and sat down on the couch. They joined me. I then said,

"Every time you two want to talk. It's me being questioned by my action. So, what is it this time?"

"What do you mean my dear sister?" Klaus asked seeming hurt. But I know that wasn't true.

"Elijah, do you know what they want? Or are you even in the dark?" I asked him.

"I am sorry Rebekah. But I don't even know what our two brothers are up this time." He told.

"So, just wondering. What is going on with you and that Matt guy?" Kol asked me.

Now I get what this was all about. He must have told Klaus about that night and how I wasn't acting like me. But when I am around Matt I to be a better person and not the monster my family turn me into. He shows me that I can be. He treats me how I always wanted to be treated. Like a human again. Not a monster.

"What about him?" I asked.

"What is going on with you two?" Kol asked.

"Why do you care? If you really want to know is that we are friends I think." I told them.

"You think? Why you think?" Klaus asked me.

"I don't know. Why are you asking? Is it because of that night Kol?" I asked him.

"It's just we have noticed some change in you. We want to make sure you are okay." Klaus said trying to seem consured.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't changed. What is going on between me and Matt is none of your guys censure." I told them.

"Rebekah, I don't think our Klaus and Kol was trying to put it that away." Elijah stated to me.

"Oh really? Then how were they trying to put it?" I asked.

I know Elijah was going to try to make this good better then how my two stupid brothers did. Elijah took my hand and then said,

"We just want to make sure you are not going to her hurt. Matt is human, and we are different. But we can tell that when you are around him you are happy. It's just we want to make sure you know what you are doing before you put all your heart in it."

"I know he is human and I am a vampire. It's just you guys don't get it. When I am with him he treats me different for how everyone else does. I like it." I told them truthfully.

I know they are only looking out for me. Not much might happen. But I still want to see where this could go. I know I will get hurt any ways. But I want to try and change that.

"What do you by that?" Elijah asked. He wasn't going to let Klaus and Kol talk any more. He doesn't want them to ruin this.

"He treats me like I am human. Not a monster I am. That night of our mother's party Matt gave me this jacket knowing I am a vampire and I don't get cold. He still did it. It made me feel something I was missing for so long. Something I kept hidden in me for so long." I told them.

They didn't say anything. They know that I always hated our parents for changing us. I never wanted this. But I am what I am and there is nothing I can change about that. But if I can get that feeling I feel like I am missing back. Then I will take it. Matt gives me that feeling back. My family just don't understand. Being with Matt is helping me except who I am better.


	17. Chapter 17: True Answers

I never know the truth about it all. But when I found out the truth I didn't know what to think. I always thought that they were my parents. I never know that this was the truth. That I was never their daughter in the beginning. But I was adopted. They never told me.

I just stood there facing Isobel. She told me the biggest thing. That she was my mother. That I was adopted. How could that be possible? She must be lying to me. Or tricking me. She can't be my mother. This must be some trick.

"What? You can't be my mother. Miranda Gilbert is my mother." I told her.

"She was the one who raised you. So, yes, she is your mother. But I am your biological mother. I was young when I had you. I couldn't take care of you. So, I decided to give you up for adoption." She told me.

For this whole time, I was never a Gilbert. Miranda and Grayson never told me. They know this whole time. But never said a word. Does Jenna know? If so why haven't she told me? Sadly, I do believe her. I need some time to think everything over.

"I do believe you. But can I have some time to prosses everything over? It's just a lot to take in. I never know that I was adopted." I asked her.

"Sure." She told me.

I walked away from her. I didn't know where I was going. But I was heading somewhere. All I ready was getting into my car and driving. I just let my mind try to prosses everything over. I ended up at the Salvatore's boarding home. I do need to talk to someone. I walked into the house. I walked around looking for Stefan. But I couldn't find him.

 _Hey, where are you? I need to talk to someone. I just found out something that I can't understand why they would lie to me about._

I sent that text to Stefan. I just now wait for a response. I went to the library to wait for him. I then found a Salvatore brother. But not Stefan. Damon was laying there on one of the couches. I went over to him. He looks like he was asleep. I was just going to leave him alone. I went to sit on the other couch.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked not looking at me.

"I thought you were asleep." I said to him.

"Nope. Just relaxing. So, what's going on?" He asked me. He then sat up and looked at me.

"Do you know where is Stefan? I really need to talk to him." I told him.

"Nope. You know if you need to talk to someone. I am here to listen." He told me.

"No. It's fine. I don't want to bother you with this." I told him.

"Elena, you could never bother me with anything. What is wrong? Something is really bothering you." He asked me. He really did want to know help me.

"Miranda and Grayson are not my real parents. I am adopted. Isobel is my biological mother." I told him.

"What? When did you find this out?" He asked me.

"Just not that long ago. She told me that she was young, and she could handle having a kid at that time. So, she put me up for adoption." I told him.

"Does Jenna know?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Probably, because my mother and her were always so close. But why won't they tell me? My whole life I never know. They all kept it a secret." I asked. I know he doesn't have to answers but I just needed to ask that out loud.

"I don't know Elena. I wish I could tell you all the answers you want to know. But I can't. Have you talked to Jenna about it?" He asked me.

"No. I just came here. I don't know how to bring this up to her." I told her.

"Just tell her that you need to talk about something important. That will give you a chance to bring up the topic." Damon told me.

Just then I phone buzzed. I looked down to see a text from Stefan. I opened to read,

 _Helping Caroline with something. Everything okay? Can we talk about it later?_

 _Sure. It's nothing important. I will talk to you later._

 _Okay. Talk to you later. Love you._

"So, what did my dear brother say?" Damon asked me.

"He is helping Caroline with something. We can talk about it later." I told him.

"Did you tell him that you just found out the biggest thing that just changed your life?" He asked me.

"No. He is helping a friend. I don't want to distract him. We can talk about it later. Any ways, you are helping me right now. So, it's all fine." I told him truthfully.

It was a true. I was fine now. Damon was really helping me a lot. I don't need to distract Stefan from whatever he is doing to help Caroline. I any ways need to go talk to Jenna right now. So, I should head home. She should be home by now.

"Well, I am happy to help you." He told me.

"I should be going. Jenna should be home now. I should push this off. I need to know the truth." I told him.

"If I know anything Elena. Her lose for giving you up." He told me.

That made me smile. I then said good bye to him. I went to my car. Damon watched me from the door away. When I got home I headed to the kitchen to find Jenna. She was there. This was my time. I then said,

"Jenna can we talk about something important?"

"Sure. What's wrong?" She asked me.

I know she could tell something is wrong. She is pretty good at that. I went over to the counter where she was. I took a deep breath in and asked,

"Did you know I was adopted?"

She went quiet. I didn't need her to answer. I could tell by her face expression. It told me everything. She did know I was adopted. She then said,

"Yes. They waited to tell you when you turned eighteen. But they never got the chance to."

It was my turn not to say anything. They were going to tell me. But they died before they could. But why wait this long to tell me? They were never a good chance to tell me. I then said,

"So, you all know I was adopted. You never told me. You guys wanted to tell me when I was eighteen."

"Yes. They thought that was the best time." She told me.

"So, can I see my records?" I asked.

"They are none. Because of your father being a doctor and the one who delivered you he just put their names on the birth records. You already looked so much like Miranda no one questioned it. They did love you like their own. You were their daughter. No matter what or who tells you different." She told me.

"I know that. Do you know who my real father is?" I asked.

"No. Your parents never told me. They never really talked about it again after they told me. Why do you ask?" She asked me.

"Well, I was just wondering. I found something that told me told me I was adopted, and I just wanted to know." I told her.

I know that wasn't the true answer, but I couldn't tell her the truth. Not just yet. After we got done talking I headed to my room. We agreed to let me tell Jeremy about everything. I will soon. But not right now. I want to figure something out first. Like who was my real father was? What did Isobel want? But at less I got the answers I needed now. But now there was more questions.


	18. Chapter 18: True Love Back

She took a lot to save me. She took a life once, so I won't trigger my curse. Then she let me take her life, so I could save my own. I miss her every day. She was the best of me. I know we were not a like, but we were like still.

I have come back home to help my friends. I never really wanted to come back. I was going to live my life to the fullest for her. Never let a moment pass. But they are family and I need to help my family.

I got to the Salvorite Boarding House. Two little girls ran over to me. I picked them both up. I couldn't help but smile. Caroline has been redoing the boarding house to make it into a school. This is probably what they needed help with.

"Uncle Tyler." The twins yelled when I spun them around.

"Hello my beautiful witches." I told her. I then put them down. Caroline was right behind them with Ric.

I gave her a hug. I then gave Ric a bro hug. It was nice seeing them. I know Liv would want me be part of these two girls live. They are her nieces. They need to know about their Aunt Liv.

"We are happy to have you here Tyler." Caroline said.

"It's nice to be home." I told her.

We went inside. Caroline took me to my room. The place was looking great. It was really coming along. I know she wanted to something like this for Stefan. He would be so proud of her.

"How are you doing Caroline?" I asked her.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. But I am good. Each day is getting better." She told me.

"I know would I told you it would." I told her.

When she lost Stefan, she contacted me for some advice and to let me know what happened. I gave her the advice that helped me. That is still helping me.

"What about you? How are you doing? I know you tell us that you are fine. But really Tyler." Caroline asked me.

"I do miss her. She is always on my mind. But I know she would want me to live my life to the fullest and keep moving on." I told her.

*Caroline's POV*

I know now know what Tyler is going throw a little bit. I didn't have to take Stefan's life to save my own. But it hurts that I did lose him. I headed back downstairs. I saw Bonnie standing there. Damon was with him. Meaning Elena isn't that far.

"What is the pleasure to have you both here?" I asked.

"We need to talk to you. Like right now." Bonnie told me.

I took them to a room that was going to be my office. I closed the door when I entered last. I turned to look at them. I was a little bit nervous. What do they need to talk about?

"What is on your mind?" I asked.

"I have my family ancestors back on my side and they are giving me one live back for all I have been throw. I was thinking about bringing back Stefan for you." Bonnie told me.

I stood there shocked. She can bring back Stefan for me. But you know what I have someone else I rather her bring back. Someone who I that deserve to have a life again.

"No. I rather you bring back Liv Parker." I told her.

"What? Why?" Damon asked.

"Damon, Stefan told me once if he left the earth today he would be okay with that. He has lived. But Liv hasn't. She was token away before she got the chance. Tyler and the twins need her. The girls need someone for that side of the family here. Also, Tyler deserves happiness. I have happiness." I told him.

He didn't say anything. But he knows I am right. Stefan won't forgive us if we didn't do this. Liv is the one that deserves to have a life again. Bonnie looked at me and then asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am sorry Damon. But this is my choice. Bonnie please." I told her.

"Okay." She told me. She then left us.

*Tyler's POV*

I was looking around. This is going to be great for people like us. I know this is something I needed when I first found out the truth. I then saw Caroline coming towards me. She has a grin on her face.

"Will you come with me? I have to show you something." She asked me.

"Sure. But what do you have to show me?" I asked her.

She didn't tell me anything else. I just followed her. We were going throw the woods. We then ended up at an old mansion that Bonnie used to use for magic. It was a white old mansion where a lot of witches has died.

But we were not alone. Damon, Elena, Ric, and the girls were all here. What is it that she has to show me? Just then the door of the mansion opened. Out came Bonnie but she wasn't alone. I can't believe it. Is that really her?

"Liv?" I said shocked.

"Tyler." She said.

She ran right to me. I wrapped my arms around her. I can't believe she is here. It is really her. I then looked at her in her face and kissed her. She kissed me back.

"How?" I asked when I let her go.

"My family ancestors left me bring back one person for what I have been throw with them and still standing. So, we talked it over and Liv is here." Bonnie told me.

I have gotten my true love back. The one person who made me a better person. I don't care if she is a witch or human. All I care is that I have her back. That the girls can get to know their Aunt Liv. I have been given the best thing in my life back. I will never let her go.


	19. Chapter 19: All for You

I wanted her to remember all I have done for her. Everything I have given up for her. All I have changed to help her bring back the one person that she loves the most. The person that stands between me and my love for her. But I will do anything to see her smile and happy.

I had to get away for a moment. I needed to clear my mind. I can't be a home right now. Everyone will look there first. I can't just call up Ric. He right now hates me. I need a drink. So, the grill it is.

I went over to the bar and sat on one of the stools. It was an empty night. These are the nights I do like sometimes. Mostly, right now. Best away to clear my mind.

"Why am not surprised to see you here?" I heard behind me. I could tell there is two people there. I don't need to turn around to know who they are.

"Donovan. Ric. Pull up a stool. Let me guess Elena sent you." I said.

"Yes." Matt answered.

They pulled up to stools next to me. I'm surprised to see Ric has come. But Elena did ask. So, I'm not that surprised.

"Why did Elena send you two to find me?" I asked them.

"She thinks you are holding information from her about Stefan." Matt told me.

"Well, we all know I am. It's for the good. Trust me. She doesn't need to know if she wants to keep her perfect image of my brother intact." I told them.

I have been hiding a lot of shit for her. But it's the best thing for her. She will never look at Stefan again the same way. I can't hurt her like that. Mostly, when I'm posting to have brought him back to her.

"She has the right to know. You can't just keep it from her." Matt protested.

"Ric, what do you have to say? I know you have something to say." I said ignoring Matt's protest. Now just looking at Ric.

"I know we are not on good terms right now. I won't be talking to you right now if Elena didn't ask me to. But I also know you are putting Elena first and that's why you won't tell her everything about Stefan. You don't want to see her hurt." Ric told me.

I didn't say anything. But he was right. He knows me to well by now not to get it right.

"That's what I told her. But she wanted us to come and talk to know. I don't think it is all because of what you are holding back on Stefan. But she wants to make sure you are okay." Ric told me.

"Well, if Elena wants to know all of it. She can ask me herself." I told them.

Sitting here and thinking it all over. Hearing what these two had to say. Elena is the one I should be talking to. I throw some money down and got up without a word.

When I got to Elena's home. I walked right in. I saw Jeremy in the living room. He just watched me head upstairs. But didn't stop me. I went right into Elena's room.

"Damon! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see me.

"So, I can't just show up at your place. But you send Ric and Matt to do your work." I commented.

"Well, I thought you would tell or talk more if it was them. You have been so secretive with me. What was I post to do?" She told me.

"I told you before everything I do is for you. I'm protecting you. So, please just let it go. I can do what you wanted me to do. Bring Stefan back to you." I told her.

"But do you really have to hide so many things from me?" She asked.

"Yes. If I told you everything I know. You can't look at Stefan the same way ever again. I'm doing this for you. This is all for you. Just remember that." I told her.

"It's not just for me. It's for you too." She said.

I was done with all of this. Looks like the truth needs to come out. I then said,

"No, it's not. He is my brother and I do owe him for what he did for me. But everything has been better since he has been gone. You can't lie and say it hasn't. I will do anything for you. That's why I'm going to bring my brother back to you. Kicking and screaming if I have too. Because all I want is to see you happy. Even at the end of it all I will be hurting. But you won't."

She stood there shocked at what I had to say. I didn't have anything else to say. So, I left. I walked away.

"Damon!" I heard Elena calling out my name.

But I didn't turn back around. I just left. I had to go before I regret doing something later and it ruins everything. I can't afford that. But I can try and get Stefan back for her. Even if that is the last thing I do.


	20. Chapter 20: Moving On

I thought I was never going to love again. But when I meet her that changed. It was like she was meant to be in my life and help me heal. I have lost some many people I love already I just don't want to lose her. So, shouldn't I push her away. Or let fate take control and let this happen.

I was sitting here in the hospital. Human again. I can't believe it. All thank to her. She saved me. I know there was always something there. But was it because she couldn't see someone die? Or did she do it because she has feelings for me?

"He is alive!" Damon said from the door way.

"Oh, shut up Damon. You can't get ride of me that easily." I told him.

"Who says I want to? You must help me babysit the kids. You are not leaving me with all the responsibility." Damon told me.

"What kids?" We heard from the door. I looked over to Jo and Elena standing there.

"There are no kids. Just my friend here joking." I said.

"So, that is what you think of all of us Damon." Elena said to him.

"Maybe a few of you. But I am not saying what few." He said.

"Okay. How are you feeling today Mr. Saltzman?" Jo asked me.

"I feel better. But you can call me Alaric." I told her.

She gave me a small smile. She went over to my charts and looked at them. Elena came over to my side. I gave them both a smile. I didn't want to look at Damon right now. I don't need him being him right now. But I can feel his eyes watching me.

"So, he just a human now? Back to normal?" Elena asked.

"Yes. He is no more a vampire. He is just a guy again. Nothing wrong with that." She said looking at me.

"No there isn't. I will be back to see you later Alaric. I have to take care a few things." Elena told me.

"Okay. I will be here." I told her.

"I probably be here too." Damon told her.

But she just ignored him. Jo tried not to snicker at that. I was with her on that. It was pretty funny. Jo then followed Elena out of the room too. I finally looked over to Damon again since they left. He gave me a grin.

"What?" I asked him.

"So, that was the doctor you were telling me about. The one that won't give you the time of day when you were a vampire. I bet now she will. I saw how she was watching you." He told me.

"I don't know. Every time I left this life and my love life mix something always happens. So, I don't think it will work." I told him.

"When you didn't let those worlds mix you saw what happened. Alaric it is time to move on. Get back out there. I know she was so into you. She probably saved you because she liked you. Not because you were a helpless person." Damon told me.

"Wow Damon. A helpless person really? I was dying again. So, what else was she going to do. I really didn't want to be a vampire. You know that. So, of course she was going to save me." I told him.

"Sure. But you know I am right." He told me.

I just ignored him after that. I know he was right. There was always something there since the first moment I met her. I felt like she was meant to be in my life. Meant to help me with everything. But we both to scared when I was a vampire. But now this was like my second chance. Looks like I was going to take it. It to move on.


	21. Chapter 21: Our First Meeting

I never thought I was going to meet someone like him. But I am happy he came into my life. He was someone I needed. Mostly, currently now. Mostly, when I need someone like him in my life.

Today is my first back after everything that happened. I didn't know how this was going to go. I didn't really want to go. I was still hurting. But I know I had too. It was what they would want.

I got dressed. I then heard my phone go off. I looked at it to see a text from Caroline. I opened it to see.

 _Hey Girl! First day of school. Can't wait to concern it with you. ~C_

I looked at it and smiled at it for a bit. I didn't respond to it. Then I saw there was a text from Bonnie too. I opened it and read.

 _You got this. Just lean on me and Caroline if you need it. We got you. ~B_

 _Thanks Bonnie. See you soon. ~E_

I then put my phone into my bag. I then headed downstairs to see Jenna and Jeremy. I gave them both a smile. I was getting better at my face smile. I grabbed an apple and then headed out the door. I got out to see Bonnie's car waiting there for me. I went to her car. I got into her car.

"How did you know I would need a ride?" I asked her.

"Just a guess. How are you doing?" She asked me.

"I am okay. Just hanging in there." I told her.

We then headed to school. I know Jeremy wanted to walk. He has been doing that awhile now. So, we didn't wait. When we got to school I saw Caroline standing there waiting for us. I looked over to Bonnie. She gave me a smile. I smiled back. It was a fake one. But it was something. When we got out of the car Caroline came right over to me. She gave me a huge hug.

"Hello Caroline." I said giving her a hug back.

"I am so happy you came today. It won't be the same without you." Caroline told me.

"They would want me too. I can't just stop and hide away. Life has to go on." I told her.

We then headed into school. Caroline was going on about the things I missed and everything. She then was telling us about a new guy she heard was coming here. I don't know why someone would move to Mystic Falls. There is much to do here.

"I bet he is going to be hot." She told us.

"How do you know? You told us you only saw him from behind." Bonnie asked.

"If you saw his behind then you would agree." She told us.

I just shock my head. I really wasn't paying attention to the conviction. I just was trying to get throw the day. I then saw Jeremy. I could tell he was stoned to hell. I let this go to far. I then left Bonnie and Caroline where they are. I followed him into the one place I know I shouldn't go into. But I need to talk to him. I followed him into the guys bathroom.

Luckily for me that there wasn't anyone in there except for Jeremy. He turned to me when he saw me. I was blocking the door. He looked at me not surprised.

"Are you really stoned right now Jeremy? This has gone to far." I told him.

"So, what? I will do what I want." He told me.

"Jeremy, you know this isn't want they want." I told him.

"We don't know what they want. So, don't saying you know. When you don't." He told me.

I looked at him surprised. After our parent's death Jeremy took it hard. He just closed up from us. I was just trying to help him. I just don't know how too. He then said,

"Not everyone can just act like everything is fine when it's not."

He then went past me and left the bathroom. I followed after him not knowing what I am going to do. I then turned to meet up with Bonnie and Caroline. But instead I hit into something. More like someone. I looked up to see a guy. He looked at me confused.

"Did you just come out of the guys bathroom?" He asked me.

I was now a little bit embarrassed by that. I really didn't know what to say. I then said,

"Yes. But it's complicated on why."

"Okay. I am Stefan by the away." He told me.

"Elena." I told him.

I then quickly walked away from him. I was embarrassed by what just happened. I headed back to Bonnie and Caroline. They were waiting for me. They both just started at me. I didn't say a word. I just wanted to head to class before anything else happens. I looked behind me once to see him still stand there looking at me smiling. Smiled and headed to class.


	22. Chapter 22: Falling for a Monster

I never know I could open my heart again like this. Mostly, to him. I always thought he was a monster. But maybe I was wrong. He just never had someone to show him what true love is.

I don't know what I am doing. He is a vampire. Not just that but my best friends' ex-friend. He is posted to be the enemy right now. Or I thought he was.

I didn't know what to think. I need to talk to someone before I lose my mind. But the one person I wanted to talk to was not here. She was in a deep sleep.

I pulled out my phone and called the only person I think could help me. I waited for him to pick up. Someone who can tell me the truth.

"Hello Bon Bon. What's up?" Damon answered with.

"Hey Damon. Can you come over? I really need someone to talk to. I am confused on something." I told him.

"About?" He asked.

"Enzo. Please can you come over and talk with me. I usually would call Elena, but I can't. So, I thought you would be able to help." I told him truthfully.

"I will be over. We can talk but with bourbon help." He told me.

"Deal." I said.

I then waited for him to come over. I then heard a knock at my door. I went over to it and opened it to see Damon standing there with bourbon bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other hand.

"Thanks for coming Damon." I told him.

"No problem. I understand you need your best friend right now. But she isn't here. But I am happy to be your second best. So, let me help as best as I can in honor of Elena." Damon told me.

"I don't know what to do. I need a drink first before I say anything." I said.

He poured me a drink and then himself. We went over to the small table in the room and took a seat. He looked at me. I took a drink from it.

"I have feelings for Enzo." I said out loud.

"Enzo? Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. I don't know. It's crazy. But he makes me feel happy and special. Even when he gets underneath my skin." I told him.

"I have noticed that he has changed since he meets you. I know me and him are not close any more. But for you I will be nice." He told me.

"Thanks Damon. But I don't know. I never thought I was going to fall for a vampire. I always thought and offence that they were monsters." I told him.

"Don't worry about hurting my feelings. Vampires are monsters but with the right person we change. Elena did that for me. You are his change." Damon told me.

I didn't know what to say to that. I just smiled. Those words sounded just like Elena would say to me. I think it's what I needed to hear.

I pour myself another drink and refilled Damon's cup. I raised it to him. He raised his cup. We toasted without saying any words.

"Thanks Damon. You really helped me. You defiantly honored Elena. I think I am for a monster." I told him.

"You think?" He said.

"I know I am falling for a monster." I told him.


	23. Chapter 23: I'm a Witch

I know I wasn't posted to tell anyone. But I can't hide this from Elena. She is my best friend. I tell her everything. I can't hold this information from her. I tell her everything. I am always there for her. Until now, I have been very flakey lately.

I knocked on the door of the Gilberts. I really hope Elena is home. I haven't been a great friend to her. I know she needs someone right now. I just didn't know what. I wanted to tell her about me. I waited for someone to come to the door. Jeremy opened the door.

"Is Elena home?" I asked.

"Yes. She has been hiding in her room. She hasn't come out all day. I am kind of worried." He told me.

I went right past him and ran up the stairs to her room. If Jeremy is worrying, then something is wrong. I am getting worried too. She never really been someone to hide away. I only seen her do this once. That was when her parents died.

I opened the door to see Elena still in her bed. She looked over to me. She then turned over to turn away from me. I then asked,

"You going to stay in there all day?"

"Yes." She said hiding under the covers.

I went over to her bed side. She come out of the covers and looked at me. I looked at her and said,

"Move over. I am worried about you. What's wrong?"

She then moved over and let me in. I crawled under the covers with her. She turned and faced me. She then answered me,

"Everything with the world."

"Can you put that similar for me to help you? Even though I have been a worse friend." I asked her.

"Stefan and I broke up." She said.

"Oh my. I am sorry. I am an awful friend. Mostly, when you are going throw something. I haven't been there. I know I have been MIA." I told her.

"It's okay. I just need something to distract me." She told me.

"I think I have something. Remember you asked for it." I said.

I got out of the bed and closed all the windows. I made sure there was no wind or anything that could affect this. I then took a pair of scissors and a pillow. Elena just sat there watching me. I smiled at her and used the scissors to rip open the pillow. I made the feathers fall onto the bed.

"Bonnie." Elena said to me.

"Just wait. Just keep an open mind. You asked for a distraction." I told her.

I took one of the feathers and put it in my hand. I then asked,

"There is no windows open or air conditioner on or fan on?"

"No."

I then opened my hand and looked at the feather. I started to make it float into the air. I let it go. Elena looked at me amused. I then made more than a hand full float in the air. After that a made all the feathers float around us. Elena looked around amused and surprised.

I looked at her smiling. She looked so happy. There was the Elena I know. I then said,

"It's all true. Everything my grandmother told me was true. I am witch."

After I made everything float, we just sat there talked. I missed this. I know I haven't been around. But now I am going to be. She asked,

"I thought you couldn't tell me. Why did you tell me?"

"Because you are my friend. I will tell you everything. I couldn't hide it." I told her.

There was no one I wanted to tell more this about. She was my best friend. I am a witch. She was the one I was going tell even if I couldn't tell anyone else.


	24. Chapter 24: My Best Friend's Brother

I don't know when it all changed. But something has changed. I don't know how to go about it. I always looked at him one way. But after what all happened already anything can happen.

"Hey Bonnie." Elena said opening the door for me.

I didn't think she was home. I thought she was going to be out for the day. I really need to talk to Jeremy before I talk to her.

"Hey Elena. Is Jeremy in?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's in his room. Is everything okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I just let Jeremy borrow a book I need back." I told her.

I know it's a lie. But I didn't know what else to say. I just need to talk to him right now. I then headed upstairs to Jeremy's room. I knocked on the door.

"Enter." I heard Jeremy said.

I walked into the room. He looked up from the book he was reading. He has been helping me with magic and everything.

"Hey Bonnie. What's up?" He asked me.

"We need to talk. So, I know I told you that I saw you only as a little brother. But I was wrong." I told him.

"Wait? What?" He asked smiling me. He got up coming to me.

"You have been the only one that has been there for me no matter what. Never ran away when I last it or not." I told him.

"So, what does that mean?" He asked me.

"Well, I want to see where this goes. But I need to talk to Elena. She is my best friend. She needs to hear it from me. Mostly, because you are her brother." I told him.

"Okay. But after you talk to her. I do too want to see where this goes. I really like you Bonnie." Jeremy told me.

I then left to go talk to Elena. I found her downstairs. I walked over to her in the kitchen. I then said,

"Can we talk?" I asked her.

"Sure. What's up?" She asked me.

"I need to tell you something. You are my best friend. But I can't help what I feel. So, I need to tell you something." I was saying.

"That you and my brother have feelings for each other. You have been figuring this out since he told you." She told me.

"How did you know? Did Jeremy tell you?" I asked her confused.

"No. Jeremy get in here. Stop listening in." She said.

I looked at the doorway. Jeremy walked into the room. He was listening in. Of course, he was eavesdropping. It won't be Jeremy.

"How did you know?" Jeremy asked.

"You two are two of my closest people. I could read it all over your faces. I was just waiting for you. I wasn't going to push or pride into it." She told me.

"So, you won't care if we are together?" I asked her.

"No. I only want you two to be happy. If that is, you two being together. Then go for it. I am not stopping you." Elena told us smiling.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her.


End file.
